


I'm a Screamer, Baby, Make Me a Mute

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bathtubs, Belting, Belts, Creampie, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Disobedience, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peripheral Wincest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Spider-Gag, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Wincestiel - Freeform, belt whipping, bottom!Dom, bottom!Dom!Dean, bottom!sub!Cas, coming without permission, dom!Dean, sub!cas, throat-fucking, top!Dom!Dean, top!Dom!Sam, top!Sub, top!sub!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Sam spoke, his voice was low and rough, a mix of playful, and playfully reprimanding. 'I think he’s forgetting that this is supposed to be a punishment.'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Screamer, Baby, Make Me a Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Title, and honestly all of the inspiration for this installation, taken from Simon Curtis' "Flesh." Listen as you read, I strongly recommend. It just...it works. Yeah.
> 
> Heed tags. Check the notes at the bottom for pertinent warnings.

There were few sounds in the world that Dean loved more than the breathless, broken gasps that Cas made when he was this turned on. Every time Cas felt the heated brush of Dean’s breath against his skin, whenever a fingertip stroked over one of his sensitive spots, and each little tug of the silk ropes restraining his wrists and ankles so that he was bound spread-eagled across the bed--the tidal wave of sensory input had Cas shifting and writhing against the sheets, releasing a constant stream of soft moans and needy whimpers that made Dean’s cock throb where it rested against his belly, hard and ready to play.

It filled him with pride that he could so easily reduce Cas to this state of pleasure and blind _want_.

The only other noise between them was his own occasional quiet chuckle as his hands roamed freely over the body stretched out in front of him, his fingertips tormenting Cas with painfully light touches. Each graze of his hands had Cas arching up for more, sweat gleaming as he strained against his restraints, begging with groans and whines for some kind of relief. But he knew he wasn’t going to get any today.

“Easy there, tiger.” Dean’s voice was magma-hot, low and hard and yet rippling with amusement, and a shudder ran through Cas’ whole body as Dean leaned forward over him, laving his tongue over and around the bound man’s nipples.

Cas was spread across the entire bed, his hands tied to the headboard posts and ankles to the footboard in a beautiful display of helplessness. As usual he was blindfolded and plugged, and every rub of his ass against the bed made him twitch harder, the silicone bulb rubbing ruthlessly against his prostate and dragging the best noises that Dean could possibly imagine out of him.

Dean was straddling his waist, and doing everything he could think of to tease Cas without mercy; he started with stroking his cock a few times, getting it nice and slick it with Cas’ own precome, then toying with the head before he slid his hand down to caress Cas’ balls, only to withdraw the instant that Cas let out a warning whine at the surge of pleasure. Dean grinned, trailing his hands over Cas’ lips and down his throat, then gave his nipples a brutal pinch, laughing when Cas jerked in surprise and a whimpered “Master!” escaped him, his voice bordering on desperate.

Several times, Dean reached back behind himself, caressing and pinching Cas’ thighs without going near his dick, and Cas’ voice would crack slightly as he broke down pleading. “Mas--Master, please, just touch me--”

Dean’s hand drifted back up and wrapped around Cas’ cock again, giving it a few quick, hard strokes, taunting Cas with the possibility of allowing him to reach climax. Immediately, Cas began thrashing against the ropes, thrusting up into Dean’s hand and making more intentional noises, needy little cries and moans that could only have one meaning.

Instantly Dean stopped again, loosening his grip on Cas’ erection. “No, angel. Not yet. You may _not_ come.”

Cas’ entire body had gone taut, his mouth sagging open as he let out a long, frustrated groan. Slowly, carefully, he forced himself to relax, and eventually he nodded faintly, indicating that he had himself under control again.

Without another word Dean resumed tormenting him, giving his a cock a rough squeeze before leaning over him again. He closed his mouth over each of Cas’ nipples in turn, biting and sucking more harshly than before, determined to leave them good and tender for the remainder of the night. Cas let out a beautiful sound, a sort of bitten-off scream, and his arms yanked futilely at the ropes as he pushed his chest up into the pleasurable assault, noisily begging Dean for more.

Each time Dean chose to ease up on Cas’ chest, he would immediately sit up, reaching back to resume jerking Cas’ dick rough and fast. He’d let go only when Cas would cry out, warning Dean that he was close again. Dean let him recover, but then the instant that Cas nodded to say he was okay again, Dean resumed working over his nipples, and when they got too sensitive a moment later he was back to Cas’ dick, only stopping when Cas was all but screaming that he would come if Dean kept going.

Over and over, Dean dragged him through this vicious cycle, until Cas barely had any voice left to plead with. With each repeat, Cas lasted a shorter and shorter amount of time, before he broke down and begged Dean to stop before he hit orgasm.

As Dean let him breathe during one of these brief pauses, Sam emerged from the bathroom, holding the spider gag that he and Dean had purchased the day before. He had cleaned it thoroughly enough to use safely now, and Dean cracked an eager grin as he sat up, lifting his hands from Cas’ sensitive body.

Sam climbed onto the bed beside Cas’ head, and Dean smiled gently down at his outstretched boy. “Show us how you’ll safeword if you have to while you’re gagged, angel.”

Cas promptly snapped his fingers to demonstrate, and the brothers traded a smile, Sam giving Cas’ hair a gentle tug of approbation. The bound man hummed happily, tilting his head up into the touch and opening his mouth in expectation.

Spreading his jaw wider with gentle fingers, Sam carefully slid the gag into place in Cas’ mouth The moment it was buckled, Dean began stroking Cas’ cock again. He moved with more purpose now, as if he was actually trying to get him off this round, his grip tight and slick from lube and precome, and within a minute Cas was crying out around the metal frame of the gag. His back arched off of the bed, jaw straining as he tried to gasp that he was too close,  the words mangled into incoherence by the gag. Dean let his hand freeze, though he didn’t release Cas’ dick yet.

He looked up at Sam, who grinned back at him, waiting for Dean’s nod of permission before he leaned forward and sank his cock into Cas' throat. The facefucking was rough and rapid from the start, as was Sam’s usual preference, and the brutal intrusion, coupled with the novelty of the new gag, occupied Cas’ attention thoroughly enough that he could relax his body slightly, one hand fluttering vaguely to encourage Dean to continue while his focus was on Sam.

His Master chuckled at Cas’ compliance, fingers tightening around his boy’s cock as he resumed his stroking. Cas lasted a little longer this time, distracted by the new sensation of not needing to hold his own jaw open to perform the blowjob, but it still wasn’t very long before he began twitching and jerking under Dean’s forceful touch, broken moans escaping around the bars of the gag, and the cock buried in his throat. He couldn’t form words around his mouthful, but the pleading tone was obvious.

Dean slowed his hand down again, reaching the other up to toy gently with Cas’ reddened nipples. Cas spasmed at the overstimulation, yelping around Sam’s dick and attempting to rock his head side to side, his fingers closing tightly into fists above his head.

Dean smirked. “Too much, baby? Getting close again?” Cas tried to nod, the motion restricted by Sam’s cock still in his mouth, and Dean removed his hands completely before he looked up at Sam, giving him a quick nod of his own. His brother’s grin widened knowingly.

Sam slid his cock out of Cas’ mouth, using the edge of the sheets to tenderly wipe his lips and cheeks clean. As Cas struggled to swallow the excess saliva in his mouth, Dean leaned over him, letting their bare chests brush together as he placed his lips beside Cas’ ear. “It's time, angel. You still okay with what we planned?”

Cas shuddered from head to foot, then nodded, trying to reach his tongue far enough to moisten his lips around the edges of the gag. With gentle fingers, Dean slid the blindfold off, because he very much wanted to watch and enjoy Cas’ reactions during their next activity. This would be a whole new first for them.

Cas’ eyes were hooded and desperate, the irises as dark as midnight, watching while Dean settled back over his hips. He accepted the bottle of lube that Sam held out to him, slicking up his fingers before handing it back. And then the only sounds were the wet slick slide of the lube, and the utterly broken, depraved moan that escaped Cas when Dean reached behind himself and carefully starting to work his own hole open.

Cas' pupils were absolutely huge, nearly eclipsing any remaining blue, and his throat worked nonstop through the most gorgeous gasps and groans Dean had ever heard him make as he watched Dean prepare himself. Dean’s head fell back, a sigh of pleasure leaving him as he carefully twisted and scissored his fingers against the tight ring of muscle. It had been a very long time since he had actually wanted to be fucked himself, but seeing and _hearing_ the way that Cas was practically shaking apart just from watching him finger himself, anticipation curled hot and heavy in Dean’s gut, and he smirked down at his boy, issuing one final reminder. “You still can’t come, baby.”

Desperation and longing both flickered across Cas’ face, mingled with something that looked adorably almost petulant, but he didn’t protest the order, merely nodding in compliance to his Master’s will.

That was what Dean was hoping for; he knew that Cas had fantasized about this before, had imagined being the one giving instead of receiving during sex--and to actually give this to him, to let him top (sort of) while forbidding him from coming inside his Dom, was its own special test of Cas’ endurance, and of his obedience. Dean was legitimately not sure whether or not Cas would succeed at this. Either way was fine with him, of course; Cas would be handsomely rewarded, or blissfully punished, for how well he handled this.

When they had discussed trying it, while making the list of ways that Dean could tease and push at his boy’s limits, Cas had been surprised when Dean said he would be the one doing this part. Sam had offered, but Dean merely smiled, stroking a hand through Cas’ soft dark hair as it had tickled his bare thigh, and said that he wanted to. The look on his face must’ve been more than assuring enough, judging from how hard Cas’ dick had gotten as he turned to press a hopeful, want-filled kiss to his Master’s cock, and the way Sam had nodded in encouragement, his hazel eyes lighting with excitement when Dean had proposed getting a spider gag so that Sam could keep Cas busy, and less focused on wanting to come while Dean rode him.

Now, when Dean looked up and nodded at his brother to confirm that he was stretched enough, Sam moved closer again, sliding easily back into Cas throat. He received him eagerly, grateful for the distracting sensation, and to Dean for knowing that he would need it. Despite his relief, Sam’s dick pushing carefully into the tight passage of his throat did very little to muffle Cas’ cry of ecstasy when Dean lifted up, then slid down agonizingly slowly onto his cock.

Cas’ entire body locked up as pleasure pulsed through him, his hips spasming in tiny helpless thrusts as he felt the tight heat of Dean’s body close around his dick. Dean chuckled, splaying his hands flat on Cas’ chest as he bottomed out above him, groaning in relief when he finally settled back against his hips. “Fuck, angel.” His voice was barely above a murmur, awe radiating through the words as he squeezed down around his lover. “You feel so amazing inside me.”

Cas’ eyes were squeezed shut under the sensory overload, and he was holding himself too rigidly, trying as hard as he could not to give in and start thrusting up into Dean’s body. Sam pulled out of his mouth slowly, reaching behind Cas’ head to unbuckle the gag. Shooting his brother a grateful look, Dean reached up to grasp Cas’ jaw with one hand, holding tightly until he blinked open his beautiful cerulean eyes, staring in awe up at his Dom.

Dean’s smile was sharp and predatory, his fingertips pressing faint marks into Cas’ cheeks as his index finger caressed his boy’s lips. “Keep your eyes on me, angel. And I wanna hear you. Don’t hold anything back.”

With that instruction, he planted his hands securely against Cas’ chest and began riding him in earnest, sliding up and down his cock while his own erection bounced happily against his belly. He quickly found just the right angle, managing to get Cas’ dick rubbing against his prostate just right, and when his body tightened at the pleasure of that added stimulation, Cas threw his head back against the pillows with a hoarse shout, his hands straining against the ropes with the desire to touch Dean.

Sam settled more comfortably on his knees beside Cas’ head, running one hand lovingly through Cas’ hair and leaning over him to press small, biting kisses down the side of his throat and over his collarbone. His other hand moved to toy with and pinch Cas’ nipples, and the restrained man bucked up at the additional surges of pleasure, accidentally lifting his hips and pushing his cock harder into Dean.

Dean groaned pleasurably at the deeper thrust, clenching down needfully around Cas, and a broken sound tore from Cas’ lips, his voice ragged with lust and worry. “Master--close, I can’t-- _please_ \--”

The desperation in his tone made Dean smile fondly, and he took pity on his boy, easing up and off of his cock in one fluid movement. A strangled gasp left Cas’ lips, his back bowing beautifully as he chased after the heat--but gradually, panting and whimpering, he forced himself to calm again, sinking back down to rest limply on the bed.

Looking across the panting man to meet his brother’s gaze, Dean grinned wolfishly. “What do you think, Sammy, should we up the stakes a little?”

Sam licked his lips, stretching out over the length of Cas’ body and reaching one hand down to grope behind his dick. Cas let out a pornopgraphically stunning whimper as Sam’s fingers grazed the slick, trembling shaft in passing, but Sam paid it no mind, merely shooting Cas a wicked grin. He found the handle of the plug, still buried in Cas’ hole, and twisted it gently. Immediately Cas’ whole body jerked back and forth, as if he wanted to simultaneously twist away from and into Sam’s touch, and his cock leapt against his stomach, precome welling up and dripping to pool on his straining belly as he moaned brokenly.

Sam’s eyes were bright and wild, the hazel glowing nearly as green as Dean’s own as he glanced up at his brother, their faces inches apart above Cas’ flushed cock and gleaming thighs. “I’d say we can push him a little harder than this, yeah.”

Dean nodded in agreement, then nudged Cas’ thigh to get his attention. When his eyes met Cas’ lust-glazed blue gaze, he leaned forward, pressing one tender, reassuring kiss to his boy’s swollen lips.

Cas groaned into his mouth as Dean’s body dragged over his aching dick, and his Master smiled into the kiss, biting very gently down on his spit-slick lip in playful warning. “Oh, baby, you know it’s only going to get worse.” The words made Cas whimper, but there was so much excitement and need in his inky eyes that Dean knew he’d heard it as a promise, just as it was intended to sound, and not as a threat.

Dean sat back up, dragging his hands torturously down Cas’ torso as he slid off from on top of him. He smirked when Cas gave a small whine of protest, both of the brothers chuckling above him. “I’ll be back on you in a minute, cowboy,” Dean teased him fondly, giving Cas’ cock a quick, loving squeeze and grinning when he spasmed in the tight grip. “But first, Sammy’s gonna trade out your plug for the vibe. While I’m riding you, he’s gonna see just how difficult he can make it for you to keep from coming.”

Cas went very still, his eyes fluttering shut as he processed this information, and then a shudder ran through the length of his body as Sam reached out to stroke his hair lightly, comforting him. “You can always safeword if it gets to be too much, Cas.” Sam’s voice was soothing, the authority and command in it laced with tenderness, and Cas relaxed under his caress, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“I know.” He smiled, opening his eyes again and looking up at them with endless trust and infinite adoration in his dark gaze. “I’m ready.”

Dean grinned proudly, keeping his hand around Cas’ dick to give him a few more delicate strokes, and he laughed when Cas writhed in response, stuttering out several pleas and wordless protests as the pleasure surged back in full force under his Master’s hand.

As Sam moved behind Dean, digging the vibrator and its remote out of the backpack, Dean bent forward to kiss Cas’ ear, letting his voice drop down to the borderline-cruel tone that he knew his boy most strongly associated with Master. “Just remember, angel: if you come without permission, then tomorrow I’m gonna tie you up and tease the living hell out of you without ever once touching your sweet cock.” To emphasize his point, he reached back and ran one fingertip along Cas’ dick, and he smirked when his eyes rolled back a little. Dean continued, smiling smugly. “Probably have Sam fuck you into the mattress at some point, too, on your knees with your pretty ass up in the air. But this--” He gave his boy’s cock another tight squeeze, making him buck up with a needy yelp. “--won’t get any attention, at all. Got it?”

Cas cried out again as Dean abruptly removed his hand, twisting to press his face into Dean’s neck as he nodded in acknowledgement, and Dean could feel him trembling as he locked down on his arousal as tightly as possible, trying to resist his own longing for climax. Dean beamed proudly down at him as he sat back up, wanting to see Cas’ face when Sam pushed the vibe into him.

Sam was the embodiment of gentleness, easing the plug free and adding plenty of fresh lube to both Cas’ hole, and to the toy about to enter him. When he did push it inside, Cas immediately began groaning helplessly, the words “Master” and “Please!” easily discernible amidst the mewling cries.

Once the vibrator was properly in place, Dean rolled back on top of his boy, kneeling up and pausing with the head of Cas’ dick catching teasingly against the rim of his hole. He nodded at Sam, who grinned back at him as he turned the vibe on to its first setting.

Cas’ entire body jolted, which successfully pushed just the tip of his erection through the still-tight ring of muscles, and Dean let out a low hum of appreciation even as Cas gave a choked-off shout, trying valiantly not to push up deeper into that welcoming warmth.

Dean gave one of Cas’ nipples a light flick, and Cas obligingly blinked his eyes open, staring questioningly up at his Dom. As those blue eyes settled on his face, Dean gave him a predatory grin. “You can go ahead if you want to, angel--feel free to fuck me, as long as you think you can behave yourself.”

The noise that Cas made in reply was shattered and gorgeous, a cut-off growl of want that was instantly swallowed by Dean’s groan of pleasure when Cas’ hips snapped up, pushing his cock completely back inside Dean’s body. And then he was yanking against the ropes holding his arms, his neck and shoulders straining and head flinging back with a shout of ecstasy as Sam clicked the remote, turning the vibe up another setting.

Cas was shuddering all over, his fingers and toes clenching helplessly against the bedding as he fought the waves of pleasure, and he outright howled when Dean settled his knees more firmly against the mattress and began riding him hard again, his hips rising and falling sharply against his boy’s, Cas’ cock disappearing over and over into his hole in a perfect, torturous slick slide.

Sam moved back to the head of the bed to kneel above Cas, the remote still in one hand. His other brushed across Cas’ chest, fingers gently teasing his nipples just to hear him whimper, before moving up to cup his jaw.

Cas’ mouth fell open at once, his tongue probing out in search of contact, and Sam chuckled as he ran one finger over the chapped pink lips, smiling affectionately as Cas immediately sucked his finger in, his tongue swirling around the pad eagerly.

Watching them, Dean swept one hand up Cas’ body, his fingers spreading to wrap very loosely around Cas’ throat. A deep groan echoed from deep within Cas’ chest, his lust-blown eyes fluttering open to meet Dean’s gaze over both brothers’ hands. Sam’s fingers continued to stroke his cheeks, and to thrust lazily into his mouth, while Dean’s hand flexed gently around his neck, losing himself readily in the waves of need, and trust, and hunger glittering in the oceanic depths of his lover’s eyes.

Without warning, Sam flicked the vibe to its next setting, and Cas’ back arched as he let out a choked-off scream, his hips slamming up to press his cock all the way inside Dean. The resulting stimulation of Dean’s prostate had him groaning eagerly as he reached for his climax, clamping down around Cas and wrapping his free hand around his own cock, stroking himself hard and fast, until he came with a cry, splattering Cas’ belly and chest with the glistening white streaks.

For several long minutes there was nothing but soft panting and drowsily exchanged faint smiles. Then Dean waved a lazy hand at Sam, and his brother smiled as he switched off the vibrator, tossing the remote down near the backpack.

Sam was stroking Cas’ wrists gently, getting the circulation flowing again before they could untie his hands, when suddenly Dean paused, then looked down at Cas with a raised eyebrow, and a very bright, hard glint in his emerald eyes. “Cas?”

The bound man froze, and guilt flooded his face, his cheeks turning a slow-burning crimson. Slowly Dean slid off of Cas’ cock, and when Sam realized what had happened, he let out a low, absolutely sinful chuckle, seeing Cas’ spent cock slip free from Dean’s body. As the brothers watched--Cas had squeezed his eyes shut, as if not seeing it for himself could somehow erase the evidence--a small amount of come dripped out of Dean’s hole, smearing between his and Cas’ bodies.

Dean sat back down to straddle Cas’ thighs, looking down at his boy with both eyebrows arched, and a tiny, dangerous smile playing across his lips. “Did you tell me you were getting too close, angel?”

Cas’ cheeks were scarlet, and he bit down on his bottom lip, looking like he’d very much prefer not to have to answer his Dom. Dean closed one hand around his now-limp cock, squeezing roughly, and Cas jolted violently, a tiny whine escaping him. “Answer me, Cas.”

Cas’ voice is very small. “No, Master. I didn’t.”

Sam settled back to sit cross-legged where he was, and he dragged his fingers through Cas’ hair, but the gesture seemed more authoritative than calming now, and Cas shivered, his eyes flicking up to take in Sam’s small, passive smile, before returning to his Master’s face.

Dean’s voice remained soft and pleasant, only a vague undercurrent of threat present to give away where this was heading. “You know that you should have told me you were close to coming, Cas. I would’ve stopped and let you calm down enough for me to keeping going. Why didn’t you?”

Cas swallowed hard, then wet his lips, and Dean saw the exact instant that he sank back into his headspace, preparing to embrace the consequences that he had known would happen when he had disobeyed. Dean’s voice, and Sam’s gentle hand on his head, seemed to bring him back into the servile mindset that Cas most craved, and his voice was calmer, more firm, when he replied. “I didn’t want to tell you. I wanted to come.” Remorse stained his words, and his eyes were wide and full of love and need as he stared down the bed at Dean. “I’m sorry, Master.”

Dean smiled at him sweetly, reaching back to untie Cas’ feet and gently rub at the skin, getting his blood moving again. “I know you are, angel. But I did warn you what would happen if you came, so you know I am going to punish you. You understand that?”

He gestured to Sam as he asked, and his brother untied Cas’ hands at once, giving them the same treatment that Dean was giving his feet. Cas was nodding, trepidation mixing with gratitude in his eyes as he thought about tomorrow. “Yes, Sir. I know I have to be punished.”

Dean glanced up at his brother, who was sliding off of the bed to go get towels for them to clean up. “Sammy, do you want to come now?”

His brother looked over at Cas, who was watching him expectantly, and then smiled at Dean, shaking his head. “I can wait till tomorrow,” he said, smirking. They both saw Cas’ tiny shiver of anticipation, and Dean chuckled, rolling off of the bed.

“Alright. Let’s clean up, and get some sleep.”

* * *

Cas flexed his arms, testing the give of the rope that had been rigged into a snug harness around his body, the black silk lines criss-crossing his chest and back and restraining his arms behind his back. His hands were cuffed together as well, kept trapped against his lower back by strategically tied loops in the rope.

More of the rope was wound around his legs, as well, keeping them bent so that he was kneeling, his ass resting lightly on his heels and knees spread as far as was comfortable. After some discussion, the brothers had returned to the adult store the evening before and obtained an adjustable spreader bar, which was now firmly in place between Cas’ thighs, preventing him from getting any friction on his cock by rubbing his legs together.

He was on the floor in the middle of the hotel room, already breathing heavily just from the setup. His eyes locked hungrily onto Dean as his Master emerged from the bathroom, wearing jeans and no shirt, with his face freshly shaved. Based on Dean’s promises for his punishment today, Cas shivered eagerly when he saw Dean’s smooth cheeks, knowing that it meant he had plans that might otherwise cause stubble-burn.

Dean smirked broadly when he saw the quiver that passed through Cas, and he rubbed a hand leisurely over his jaw. He said nothing, though, crossing to the backpack on the table and pulling out the blindfold, and both gag options--ball and spider--before placing the items on the table.

Sam followed Dean out of the bathroom, freshly showered and only wearing his sweatpants. He moved to sit on the end of the bed, gazing down at Cas with impassive eyes, although there was a small smile on his mouth. Cas took the comfort offered in that, returning the fond expression.

Dean turned around to face Cas finally, standing over him with a fairly serious expression, but there was tenderness in his jade gaze, and the corners of his eyes were crinkled up with smile lines. “Alright, angel. You know that you disobeyed me yesterday by coming when I explicitly told you not to, and you understand why I’m going to punish you, right?”

Cas licked his lips, heat dancing under his skin at the intensity of his Dom’s gaze. “Yes, Master.”

Dean nodded, accepting his confirmation, then reached behind himself and picked up the blindfold. “You okay with wearing this?” At Cas’ immediate and enthusiastic nod, Dean smiled softly at him, stepping close and sliding the silk down over his wide blue eyes. His fingers tenderly stroked the sides of Cas’ face, reassuring him with the gentle touch.

Sam rose and stepped closer, kneeling behind Cas to run his hands very lightly up his legs from his ankles, over the bend of his knees, and along his thighs. He kept his hands well away from Cas’ cock as he passed it, which was already hard and leaking, and smoothed his fingers up over the flat plane of Cas’ belly, then paused at his chest to tweak his nipples harshly.

Cas jerked at the abrupt sensation, gasping in surprise and arching forward into Sam’s hands. He could hear movement in front of them, and then there was a soft, familiar clinking sound, and he moaned despite himself, the noise clearly one of encouragement. Above him, both brothers laughed.

“Try to remember that this is a punishment, angel.” Dean’s voice was deep and rich with humor. “You’re making me reconsider putting these on you.”

Cas shook his head quickly, his lips parting at once to offer apologies, and then he whimpered in excitement when Sam’s hand closed firmly over his mouth, silencing him. He could feel Dean move in front of him, and uttered a throaty groan of appreciation from beneath Sam’s hand when Dean gently attached the clamps to his nipples, giving the chain hanging between them a hard, testing tug.

Next came his collar, and Cas tilted his head back in ready surrender as the leather closed around his neck. Sam’s hand left his mouth, his long fingers hooking in the band of the collar to tug Cas’ head back, and then he bit down softly at the point where Cas’ neck and shoulder met, just below the leather band. The kneeling man leaned back into the pressure of the bite, grunting in pained pleasure at how tightly Sam’s teeth closed around the curve of the muscle. He craved the pain, hoped that Sam was leaving a mark that would last for days.

Over his head, Dean’s voice was soft, lust threading through every word. “Before you fuck him, Sammy, I think you should take a belt to his ass. Would you like that?”

A desperate noise of want escaped Cas, and behind him Sam laughed, low and sinful. “Well, I guess we know how Cas feels about the idea,” he said teasingly, his breath hot and wonderful against the skin he had just marked up. “And yeah, I would love it.”

Sam shifted away from Cas, getting to his feet and accepting Dean’s belt from him. Cas was wriggling, trying to find a comfortable position for the duration, when he sensed Dean move to crouch in front of him.

His Master’s fingers grasped the collar, and Cas moaned faintly as Dean guided him forward, tilting him until he lost his balance, but he trusted Dean’s other hand on his shoulder to support him as he let himself fall forward, until he came to rest with his knees and shoulders on the carpet, his face pressed to the floor. The position put his ass quite prominently in the air, and he shivered anxiously at the feeling of exposure.

Dean chuckled, his breath warm against Cas’ skin as his Dom leaned down over him. “Don’t worry, angel, it’s me and Sammy here. We’ve got you.”

Cas nodded gratefully against the carpet, feeling the coarse fibers rub roughly against his cheek. He would have to be careful not to dislodge his blindfold by moving too much against the floor. “Yes, Master.”

Sam’s hand came down to rest on his upturned ass, making Cas whimper with want, and then he cried out in pleasant surprise at the cool sensation of lube dripping down the crease of his ass. Sam’s long fingers circled around the tight pucker of his hole, making Cas groan and clench down instinctively.

Dean’s hands stroked through his hair, then down over the back of his neck and shoulders, soothing his twitching nerves. “Relax for him, baby. You know it’ll be easier that way.”

After a brief internal struggle, Cas managed to make himself go limp. When Sam’s finger pushed inside, he shuddered, a low moan leaving him and his cock surging back to full hardness from the perfect filling pressure. He rocked his hips backward, seeking more friction.

Sam laughed softly behind him, the sound low and throaty with arousal. “Man, he seriously loves getting his ass fucked.”

Dean’s voice was just as thick with amusement, and echoing with pride. “Good thing, too, considering how much we enjoy fucking it.”

Cas whined happily, because he absolutely loved it when they spoke over him like this, like he was merely their toy, not their lover. Dean snorted, giving his boy’s hair an affectionate little tug before his hand left Cas’ head, making the kneeling man whimper a protest at its absence.

Sam had quickly worked him up to three fingers thrusting in and out, twisting and loosening him enough for the next step, and when he pulled his hand away Cas groaned weakly, arching back in search of penetration.

And then without warning, the plug was there, Sam’s hand carefully pushing it into his hole and settling it into place. Cas yelped as he was filled, both eager and breathless from the rough treatment.

“Shh, Cas, you’re fine.” Dean’s voice had a smile in it, and the love and pride was obvious, warming Cas’ whole body as he focused on his Master’s presence. “Think how good that plug’s gonna feel when the belt is smacking your ass, huh?”

Cas went very still, thinking about that, and then he nodded against the carpet again, his pulse picking up as his excitement came rushing back. “Yes, please, Master.” They had only played with the belt once before, and although Cas had absolutely loved the sharper sting of it compared to his floggers, the leather strap hadn’t been brought out again since then, because Dean had felt that it was a little more punishing than the floggers--so he reserved it for special occasions, like today.

Sam was still behind him, and Cas hummed happily as the younger Winchester stroked one large, hot hand over the curve of his ass, rubbing and squeezing the tender flesh to warm it up for the belting.

Sam’s voice was deceptively soft, the way it always got when he was slipping into the right headspace to do this, to take Cas to pieces with blow after delicious blow. It was one of Cas’ favorite sounds, because it meant he was about to get something amazing. “Do you want him gagged, Dean?”

There was a brief pause as Dean considered, and Cas wriggled impatiently under the wonderful weight of Sam’s palm on his ass, not caring either way. Dean moved in front of him again, and then Cas whimpered as his Dom’s hands caressed his face, gently guiding his jaw open to accommodate the ball gag as he pushed it into place between his teeth. The buckle closed behind his head, and Cas moaned around the sphere, his tongue tracing the familiar silicone surface, probing into the scattered holes in its surface that let him breathe more easily.

“You looks so gorgeous like this,” Dean said quietly, and his voice had dropped several octaves, blazing heat underlying the compliment as he trailed his fingers along Cas’ cheek and down his throat, feeling it flex when he tried to swallow around the intrusion in his mouth. One of their favorite things about the gag was the mildly humiliating effect it had on Cas--it kept him from speaking, and left him helpless to stop saliva from escaping his mouth. It was degrading in the best possible way, and he whined softly in approval, wishing he could see the pleasure on his Master’s face as he wore it for him.

“Ready,” Dean said more loudly, and Sam nodded back at his older brother, giving Cas’ ass one final hard squeeze, affection radiating through the gesture. He stood up, and Cas heard the soft creak of Dean’s leather belt being wound around Sam’s palm. His toes curled in the threadbare carpet, anticipation licking up his spine.

The first strike made him cry out in bliss, pleasure and pain mingling in the wordless shout as Sam waited after the blow, watching the pink flush rising in Cas’ skin. Dean made an encouraging noise, and Cas barely remembered to suck in a breath before the belt came down again three, four, five more times, the blows landing sporadically across his ass, one or two of them catching against the protruding handle of the plug and making Cas buck against his restraints with a shout of pleasure, his voice rising in volume until he was almost howling.

The plug rubbed his prostate each time the belt hit it, sending little sparks of pleasure bursting through him like fireworks, and when Sam paused after a dozen total blows, Cas lay still, panting and gasping through the gag as he let the sensations wash through him. Blissful, simmering heat was radiating through him from his ass, and there were sweet bands of tension rippling through his legs as he held himself perfectly still, still arched back toward Sam. His back felt the same, the muscles strained into the crackling heat of each strike, every line of his body asking for more.

Dean crouched beside him again, reaching out to cup a hand over his ass cheeks, savoring the blazing heat of the abused skin. “You want more, angel?” When Cas nodded, mewling helplessly into the ball gag, Dean chuckled, squeezing to express his pride in his boy’s endurance. “Okay. Twelve more, Sammy, and then you’re going to fuck him.”

Sam grunted in agreement, and Cas felt his own arousal mounting rapidly as he imagined getting fucked while his ass was this sore and tender. It occurred to him that while it would be impressive for him to come with his cock completely untouched, there was currently a much higher than usual possibility of it happening, and it would be entirely counterproductive to the point of this punishment.

He made a noise, a muffled attempt to say Master, and rubbed his fingers together with a soft whispering of skin-on-skin, the gesture meant to equal the “yellow” safeword. The Winchesters both paused, and then Dean’s hand was gripping his shoulder to gently raise his upper body, fingers stroking into his hair, unbuckling the gag and easing it free so he could speak.

Cas’ voice was throaty, slightly raw after all of the pleasured noises he had been making for an untold number of hours. “Master, I’m afraid that I’ll come.”

Behind him Sam laughed softly, appropriately taking that as a compliment, and Dean sounded equally amused. “Well, angel, today’s punishment is also a lesson in control, then. I’d be making it too easy on you if I let you wear the ring. Last night you said you disobeyed because you _wanted_ to get off; today, I think you’ll know better. You better hold back.”

Cas thought that over, and finally nodded when it sank in that this was how he could make up for his failure the day before; he could please Dean by being obedient this time. “Yes, Master. I’ll control myself.”

“Good boy.” Gently Dean replaced the ball gag, and then he eased Cas’ body back to the carpet before he straightened up. “Alright, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t waste any time, bringing the belt down again with a satisfying _thwack_ that lit Cas’ ass on fire, and he didn’t fight the scream that escaped him through the gag. His hands flexed with helpless euphoria against his lower back, straining against the cuffs.

The blows came down hard and fast, and halfway through Cas gave up on trying to manage the noises he was making, his throat quickly going raw. His entire body was twisting within the ropes as he fought to keep his pleasure in check, embracing the hot pleasure of the belting, without letting himself ride the waves to climax.

When Sam stopped after the second dozen, Cas let himself go limp, the hard rub of the carpet beneath his cheek helping to ground him as he let the heat simmer in his skin and ripple up through his body. He wanted so badly to come, could feel the urge vibrating in his very bones, but he clamped down tightly on that desire, waiting for the need to abate into a slow-burning buzz in his blood.

Dean was hovering over him again, strong hands stroking tenderly through Cas’ hair. “You’re doing so good for us, baby. I’m proud of you.”

Warmth surged through him, and Cas moaned gratefully at the praise, tipping his head back to nuzzle gently into his Dom’s touch.

Gently Dean raised him up onto his knees again, and when his ass settled onto his heels Cas let out a thin cry, the contact against his belted flesh a delicious torture. The brothers chuckled, and he felt Sam’s hand join Dean’s on his head, stroking tenderly through the thick strands.

“Was it too much, Cas?” Sam’s voice was so kind, a sharp contrast to the brutal beating he had just delivered. Cas shook his head at once, his lips quirking up in a tight smile around the gag to indicate his contentment. He relished the burn spreading rapidly across his ass.

Dean unbuckled the gag and slid the ball free in order to give Cas’ jaw a break, and he sighed gratefully, opening and closing his mouth a few times to ease the faint ache from biting down on it too hard.

Without asking permission, he spoke, turning enough to indicate that he was addressing the brother at his back.“Thank you for belting me, Sir. Please, will you fuck me now?”

The sound that Sam let out was deeply gratifying, and Cas let himself smirk as he felt the younger Winchester’s fingers glide beneath his chin, tilting his head up at a sharp angle so that Sam could kiss his mouth. His jaw was too sore to be very interactive, but he submitted willingly, feeling Sam tongue-fuck his mouth, sweeping in and tasting him thoroughly, and Cas whimpered eagerly into the probing heat of the kiss.

Distantly he felt somebody’s hand toying with the chain on his clamps, and the faint tugging set off fresh sparks that made him growl needfully into Sam’s mouth, his pleasure rising again as Sam responded by biting gently at his lips.

When Sam drew back, Dean’s hands returned to Cas’ shoulders, lowering him back down to the floor. Knowing what was coming next, Cas straightened his spine out in preparation, now thoroughly enjoying the exposing feeling of having his ass up in the air.

Sam laughed knowingly behind him, and Cas shivered eagerly as lube-slick fingers touched the point where the plug was thrust into his body, easing the way as Sam worked it free from his hole. Cas moaned hungrily, arching back desperately as Sam promptly pushed two fingers inside, checking to make sure he was loose enough to take his cock.

“Please, please, now,” Cas whined, and he felt Sam’s hand go still, dragging a desperate whimper out of him.

When Sam spoke, his voice was low and rough, a mix of playful, and playfully reprimanding. “I think he’s forgetting that this is supposed to be a punishment.”

Dean snorted, and Cas let out a relieved sigh as his Master’s fingers touched his lips, pushing into his mouth almost as if it was an absent action, just habit to fill his boy at both ends. “Don’t worry, Sammy, he’ll remember once you’re pounding into him, and he doesn’t get any contact on his dick. He’s not getting touched at all, today. That’s gonna suck for him.”

His words abruptly brought that fact crashing back to Cas’ attention, and he moaned a little less happily, biting down very lightly on his Master’s fingers. Dean pressed down hard on his tongue, a gentle scolding. “Hey, none of that, now. You knew this, angel.” Dean moved closer, and Cas whimpered around around his fingers when Dean’s lips pressed against the side of his head, warm and tender and comforting. “After today it’ll be all good again, baby. And next time I let you get off, I promise I’ll milk you absolutely dry. Okay?”

Cas nodded enthusiastically at that promise, and then he let out a strangled cry of pleasure as Sam’s cock abruptly replaced his fingers, pushing inside Cas hard and fast. The sudden fullness sent electricity shooting along his spine, and Cas threw his head back in surprise, his cheek scraping across the carpet, struggling to make sure he didn’t accidentally bite down on Dean’s hand.

Sam set a hard pace from the start, his hands gripping Cas’ hips tightly and cock plowing into him just the way Cas enjoyed it. When Sam fucked him, there was a much more brutal element than there usually was with Dean, as if Sam found it easier to dismiss his own affection for Cas and simply lose himself in thrusting into the hot, tight heat of his ass.

Cas fucking loved it.

Because of how he was positioned, Sam didn’t have to spare too much concern for supporting his weight, and Cas groaned in raw ecstasy as the younger Winchester curved his much larger frame completely over Cas’ back, his hands sliding from Cas’ hips down to his thighs, Sam’s long fingers digging in and nails dragging across the much more sensitive skin of his inner legs.

Sam’s hands were so close, so wonderfully close to Cas’ throbbing erection, but he knew better than to even ask. Instead, he focused on just feeling it all; the way that Sam’s cock thrust in and out of him, grazing his prostate every few strokes and filling him so fucking perfectly at this angle; the way that Sam’s hands played over his legs, skipping his dick and sweeping up his belly to tug and play with the chain hanging from his nipples; the sheer heat of Sam’s much broader chest covering his body, blanketing him in heat and lust and _want_ , and pinning Cas’ bound hands flat against the younger Winchester’s trembling abdomen; and God, the painfully tender way that Sam’s lips traced over the back of his neck, kissing and nipping at the sweat-slick skin until he reached his bite mark from earlier, and then his teeth sank in even harder, making the bruise bigger.

Cas took the fucking with utter joy, letting Sam have him, and when the stimulation against his prostate made _need_ well up, the desire for climax sizzling through him, he forced himself to toss it aside, fixating in his darkness on the weight of the man pinning his kneeling body to the floor, and on-- _Dean_.

The older Winchester was beside them again, kneeling and running his hands all over Cas, from his flushed cheeks to his chest--the clamps were yanked, and Cas spasmed, tightening around Sam, and he reveled in the low groan that he could feel inside his very skin as the tightness pushed Sam closer to his release--and then Dean’s hands roamed down to his hips and thighs, nails dragging and fingers pressing, hitting all of his favorite spots and making Cas squirm beneath Sam’s weight, creating some very interesting sensations for the brother who was balls-deep inside him.

Sam let out a low, rumbling growl, his hands returning to Cas’ hips and gripping tightly enough to keep him still, and Cas let himself float as Sam catapulted to his climax. The familiar feeling of being pumped full of come had a strangely calming effect on him, and he relaxed when Sam gently slipped out, merely shifting his knees a little to get more comfortable on the carpet.

Dean’s hands were still stroking over his back and sides, and Sam moved around in front of him, hunching all the way over to press a kiss to the side of his lips. “Good boy, Cas. Thank you.” The praise washed through him, heating him, and Cas smiled, turning his face to receive a proper kiss.

Then he jerked lightly, letting out a soft moan of surprise at the feeling of a warm, damp cloth wiping over his ass, cleaning away the excess lube smeared over his cheeks and entrance. He had only a moment to wonder--and hope--and then his mind went blank and he cried out a mangled attempt at “Master!” as Dean’s tongue touched his well-fucked hole, circling the loose muscle, then teased its way just inside, gently catching Sam’s come as it began dripping back out of him.

Cas’ weight shifted, pushing his ass higher in the air, and Dean huffed a laugh against his sensitized flesh, the hot rush of his breath making Cas whimper as it warmed such an intimate spot. Dean’s hands closed gently over the globes of his ass, reheating the skin and bringing back the pleasure-pain from his earlier belting, and Cas groaned low and deep as his Master held him open, baring him for Dean’s mouth, licking and sucking at the swollen skin of his hole.

Sam’s hands were in Cas’ hair, stroking and petting tenderly, and Cas rocked back and forth between the two sensations, feeling Dean’s mouth exploring and teasing his ass, and enjoying Sam’s fingers massaging his scalp.

Gradually Cas also became aware of the slick sound of a hand stroking a cock, and it took him a moment to realize that Dean was jerking off as he rimmed Cas, working himself to orgasm while he pleasured his boy.

After a moment, Dean was groaning against his skin, and Cas pushed back, wordlessly begging for more as Dean reached his climax. He continued to work Cas over with his tongue as he came, the hot splashes streaking Cas’ thighs and legs below where Dean was kissing and teasing his overused body.

The blazing heat washing through him from Dean’s tongue lapping at his well-fucked hole, coupled with the knowledge that his Master had come just from giving him that pleasure, had Cas’ own need mounting quickly, and he knew that this time Dean wasn’t going to stop when he saw the signs--that he was waiting for Cas to prove he could be better behaved than yesterday.

Determined to make his Master proud, Cas sucked in a breath, pressing his forehead against Sam’s knee to ground himself. “Master, I--I’ll come.”

Sam’s fingers tightened in his hair, and the tug was reassuring, rewarding, telling him that both brothers were pleased with him for speaking up. He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice when he answered him, his mouth lifting from Cas’ hole. “You need me to stop, baby?”

A shudder ran through Cas, because he certainly doesn’t _want_ him to stop, but that wasn’t what he was asked. He nodded weakly, his cheek beginning to feel chafed where the thin carpet rubbed against it. “Yes--please, Master.”

Dean’s palm rose to rest hot and heavy on his ass, and then it slid slowly up his back as Sam’s hands on his shoulders helped Cas ease back up to his knees. Dean was kneeling close behind him, the heat from his body radiating through Cas, but Dean didn’t press right up against him; he merely stroked his hands over his boy, the touch full of love, and then his lips touched Cas’ shoulder, tongue caressing wetly over the spot bearing Sam’s bite. His lips sealed around the sensitive skin, sucking hard, adding his own contribution to the claiming mark.

When he raised his mouth again, Dean’s voice was barely more than a throaty growl, pride laced through each syllable. “Good boy, angel.”

Relief washed through Cas, and he smiled, turning to accept Dean’s kiss as Sam continued petting his hair. There was just one more thing that Cas needed to hear, and he broke the kiss to speak softly. “I’m sorry that I disobeyed you yesterday, Master.”

Dean kissed him once more, his teeth closing playfully over Cas’ bottom lip, and he breathed the words into his mouth. “You’re forgiven, angel. Everything’s okay now.”

Sam’s hands moved forward to Cas’ face. “Close your eyes, Cas.”

He obeyed, squeezing them to block out the light as Sam slid the blindfold free. Dean was on his feet, grabbing the key to the handcuffs from the table, and Cas sighed gratefully as his wrists were released. Dean gently massaged them where the cuffs had dug in, then tugged loose the loops that had kept them at his back.

He continued along, undoing the knots that were keeping the harness together, while Sam drew Cas’ arms forward and rubbed them until his circulation improved. When the rope finally slid completely free, Cas let himself slump forward, pressing his face into Sam’s neck and inhaling the comforting scent of his skin. Sam rubbed his back gently, smiling when Dean comes back to kneel beside them.

“Lean back for me, angel, I need to unstrap the spreader bar,” Dean said gently, and Cas grumbled, even as he smiled, releasing Sam and letting Dean free his legs. Sam took the bar from his brother, rising and heading into the bathroom to wipe it down as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, cradling him close.

“You did so well, angel.” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ hair, and smiled when he just got a groggy snuggle in response.

Eventually Cas began shivering, as he usually did when he wasn’t allowed to come during a scene, and when Sam returned he helped Dean lift Cas to his feet. Together they guided Cas into the bathroom, where Sam has already gotten a bath running, and Cas mumbled gratefully as he was eased into the hot water, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Sam leaned in to give Cas one last kiss, light and sweet against his swollen lips, and then he got to his feet, squeezing Dean’s shoulder and leaving the bathroom.

When he heard the door to the hotel room close, Cas cracked his eyes back open, glancing at Dean. “Sam went for food?”

His Dom nodded, absently swirling a hand in the hot water, and Cas smiled at him, sitting up gingerly in the water. “Will you come in with me?”

Chuckling, Dean nodded, standing to kick off his jeans. “That’s something we don’t do often enough, huh?” Cas merely nodded happily as Dean eased into the small tub behind him, settling so that Cas could sit between his knees and lean back against him.

They were quiet for a few more minutes, Cas playing absently with Dean’s fingers under the water. He squirmed a little as he felt Dean’s still half-hard cock rubbing against his ass, and Dean huffed a laugh as Cas studiously moved his hands away from his own erection, which remained hard and needy, bobbing against his belly beneath the surface of the water.

“How long will I wait this time?” Cas asked, his voice raspy from lingering arousal and gravel-rough with contentment. Dean pressed a kiss to the skin below his ear, nipping lightly until he had left a nice, tidy little mark.

“Haven’t decided yet.” He raised the hand that Cas wasn’t holding, scratching his dripping fingers through Cas’ hair gently, which earned him a soft, rumbling sigh of happiness. “I wanted to ask you something, though.”

Cas tilted his head, looking back at his Dom expectantly, and Dean smiled down at him lovingly. “I was thinking, watching your ass getting all striped pink from that belt--” He laughed when Cas blushed at the memory, and pressed a brief, hard kiss to his mouth. “--well, it made me think of how you looked when Sammy used the riding crop, at that club in DC.”

Cas blinked slowly, connecting the dots, and when he looked at Dean again, the arousal in his eyes was back full-force, burning in the forget-me-not blue of his irises. “You want to go back.”

Dean drew in a breath, continuing to stroke Cas’ damp hair. "I want to use the public stages, in the main room.”

Cas went still for a few seconds, thinking through that possibility. And then he smiled--the same lusty smile he had worn when Dean first invited him to come to bed with the brothers; when Dean had first ordered him to kneel for him; and when he had seen his collar for the first time.

He leaned back against his Master, twisting slightly in the water to press a desire-fueled kiss to his mouth. “I’m ready.”

The room door slammed softly as Sam returned, and when he entered the bathroom, Dean gently nudged Cas until he stood to let Sam dry him off. “Sammy, we’re going back to the club. Cas is okay with going on the stages now.”

Sam paused as he rubbed the towel over Cas’ damp skin, and then he smiled, raising his hands to dry his hair off. “Awesome. We using the crop again?”

Cas blushed, which made Sam laugh and kiss him lightly on the nose, trading a sweet smile with their boy. Dean smirked and shook his head as he stood as well, accepting the towel his brother held out to him. “Actually, I was thinking that this time, we should try a cane.”

Cas jerked slightly, twisting in Sam’s embrace to throw himself at Dean and give him a hard kiss, beaming as his Masters both laughed appreciatively at his enthusiasm for that suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Scene warnings: orgasm delay/denial, restraint, coming without permission, punishment, gag play, belting, rimming. Let me know if I need to list any others.
> 
> As a heads up, I will be starting my next two Sherlock projects at this time, one of which is a paid commission (=important), so this series will be interspersed with that. Rest assured, I am deeply committed to Criminally Hot, so this definitely won't stop posting.
> 
> And....and I think Gabe will be joining us now. :3


End file.
